They All Fall Down
"And so it begins..." falling off the balcony.]] "They All Fall Down" 'was a storyline in Emmerdale, taking place in October 2018 at the masquerade ball originally held for Sarah Sugden. The storyline focused on the return of Kim Tate and her subsequently being pushed off the balcony, and the presumed death of Joe Tate. Plot On 8th October, Joe Tate holds masquerade ball for his soon-to-be step-daughter, Sarah Sugden to raise money for Sarah's heart transplant, but Joe has something else on his mind. At the hospital, Joe suggests to fiancee Debbie Dingle, that they get married today to which Debbie agrees. However, Joe is forced to leave by Graham Foster when Kim Tate returns to the village after 20 years in prison, wanting him dead. Subsequently, he unintentionally jilts Debbie at the altar, after Graham informs him that Kim wants him disposed of. As masquerade ball gets underway with many of the villagers in attendance, Joe takes a final farewell of his half-brother, Noah Dingle. Joe orders Graham to look after Noah as well as himself. The pair shake hands then Joe gets in the car. At Home Farm, the guests head outside after Eric Pollard wins a luxury car in the charity auction, for the car presentation. A distressed Debbie appears in her wedding dress. Her mother, Charity Dingle questions what's going on but Debbie won't say. At that moment, Eric's luxury car is driven up the driveway. Kim Tate gets out and smugly announces she owns Home Farm. Debbie demands to know where Joe is and Kim reveals he's done a bunk then invites everyone back inside for her homecoming party. Kim makes it clear to Noah that he's no longer welcome at Home Farm then process to insult Charity and labels Debbie a gold digger. Before the Dingles leave, an infuriated Charity warns Kim to watch her back. Meanwhile, Joe walks along a country road. He sees a signpost for Emmerdale and walks back towards the village as he can not go through with his escape. Cain Dingle, Debbie's father. appears at Home Farm and demands to know where Joe is. Graham states he has no idea. At that moment, Cain spots Joe walking across the garden. Cain storms up to Joe and punches him to the ground. Joe hits his head off a rock and is knocked unconscious. Graham checks for a pulse but states he can't find one. He orders Cain to get in his car and drive towards Hotten to create an alibi, while Graham disposes of the body. Kim orders everyone to leave her house then heads upstairs. Kim surveys her house when, suddenly, she falls from the balcony and lands on the champagne fountain... Police cars race to Home Farm and just as Eric suggests Kim was pushed, Charity comes downstairs with Noah following not far behind, turning people's suspicions towards Charity. Faith Dingle soon also appears. Kim comes around just as the paramedics arrive. The remaining guests decide to call it an evening but the police won't allow them to leave as they want to question everyone about Kim's fall. As suspicions turn to Charity due to her obvious motive after what Kim did to Debbie and lack of alibi, At Home Farm, Charity protests she was in the toilet. Charity doesn't want to stick around and wait to be interviewed so decides to leave. The Police Officer advises her to stay but Charity refuses, so he arrests her. Aftermath Due to her fall, Kim sustained head trauma and lost some blood although she recovered. However, not long after she was arrested and sent back to prison after being caught speeding in an uninsured car. She would return to Emmerdale the following March. Charity was held for questioning over the night as she had managed to make herself prime suspect, however, she was let out the new day after being given a false alibi by her girlfriend. The true corporate was revealed to be Faith Dingle who was angered at how Kim tried to tear her family apart. Joe was believed to be dead for a long time, causing a fallout between Debbie and her father when he admitted the "truth" to her in early 2019. However, April, Cain revealed the police had been in contact and that Joe was in fact still alive and that Graham had covered it up while getting Joe out of the country. Background information * On 17th September 2018, the Emmerdale Twitter released a short clip of a masked woman in red was uploaded, with the tag 'and so it begins', hinting that someone was due to make a return to the Dales during the masquerade ball that Joe Tate was holding for Sarah Sugden. *On 24th September 2018, after a TV announcer accidentally revealed that Claire King would be making an appearance on Lorraine the following morning to discuss her upcoming return to Emmerdale, ITV released an [[:File:Emmerdale - They All Fall Down TRAILER|'advert]] promoting the stunt week in which ended with the masked woman unmasked herself as Kim Tate, thus confirming the long-rumoured return of the character who had not been seen since 1999. *The episodes at the masquerade ball occurred on one day in the show but were spread throughout 5 episodes that aired between 8th and 11th October. *The episodes are interspersed with monologues by various main characters, presumably given while being questioned about Kim Tate's fall. Category:Events